Legendary Capture, Quest and Key Items
Strutures While exploring the world you may find a few different structures, they are the 'Temples of Legendary'. Legendary temples need a key item and a unique quest completed so you can summon it and capture it. But for the most part not all have unique structures, some share the structure. List of new structures added * Forest Temple (Celebi) * Ho-oh Temple (Ho-oh) * Ruins of Regigigas (Regigigas) * Groudon Altar (Groudon) * Kyogre Altar (Kyogre) * Lugia Tower (Lugia) * Yveltal Egg (Yveltal) * Xerneas Tree (Xerneas) * Keldeo Sword (Keldeo) * Nature's Altar (Thundurus/Tornadus/Landorus) * Altar of Time and Space (Dialga/Palkia/Arceus/Zekrom/Reshiram) * Stone Portal (Zacian/ Zamazenta) Summoning Blocks These blocks are used to summon the legendary. Use the correct key item and spawn the legendary. *Not all blocks have a recipe, those that have can be placed by the player, and those that are not created appear in the structures by the map. The ones with recipe are: -The core block of the Regis, minus the Regigigas. -Victini's Summoning Block. Summoning Regis To create the regis totem you first need to find the biome that is described in dex. Then you should follow this image depending on the region you chose. This is true for all blocks that use the key item: if it is out of the correct place of invocation or if it is the block you created and was placed in the wrong place, you will get this message when you try to use a key item in that block. Quest Quest is the way for you to have the legendary pokemon's confidence, and thus capture it. They may change over time and as new Pokémon Generations arrive. # Celebi - Capture about 40 a 50 Pokemob Grass. # Entei - Capture about 40 Pokemob Fire. # Suicune - Capture about 40 Pokemob Water. # Raikou - Capture about 30 Pokemob Electric. # Ho-oh - Capture Entei/Suicune/Raikou. # Lugia - Capture Moltres/Zapdos/Articuno. # Thundurus/ Landorus/Tornadus - Capture the Meloetta. # Keldeo - Capture Virizion/Terrakion/Cobalion. # Groudon - Capture about 40 Pokemob Ground and Defeat 40 Pokemob Water. # Kyogre - Capture about 40 Pokemob Water and Defeat 40 Pokemob Ground. # Registrel/Regice/Regirock - Capture Relicanth and Wailord. # Regigigas - Capture the three Regis. # Dialga/Palkia - Capture the three Lake Guardians. # Giratina - Capture Dialga/Palkia. # Arceus - Capture the Dialga/Palkia/Giratina. # Victini - Capture about 20 Psychic Pokemob. # Volcanion - Capture Magearna. # Zekrom/Reshiram - Capture about 20 Pokemob Dragon. # Kyurem - Capture Zekrom/Reshiram. # Xerneas - Capture about 20 a 30 Pokemob Fairy. # Yveltal - Capture about 30 Pokemob Dark. # Heatran - Capture about 30 Pokemob Fire. # Necrozma - Capture Solgaleo/Lunala. # Zacian/Zamazenta - Capture about 30 a 40 Pokemob Steel. # Eternatus - Capture Zacian/Zamazenta. Generation of structures is not perfect, and it may happen that one structure is in the middle of two biomes, if so, look for another structure more concentrated in the specific biome. Not all legends are within Quest or Requisition, and these are exactly the ones you use to get stronger legends. You can see if they appear in the world or are stuck in the blocks; To find out, just go to his Pokewatch page and go to Spawn tab, if it is at 0% he can only be summoned or appear in Hoopa Portals. Key Items The legendary Pokemon that are Spawned by Altars precision beyond the Quest, a Key Item. This key item can be purchased by the Merchant from NPC villages, or by completing Quest where each Quest has its own reward. If you try to use the key item without completing the quest, it will give you a warning, stating the requirements to capture the pokemon in which you used the item. * Celebi - Uses the Green Orb to summon it. * Ho-oh - Uses the Legendary Orb to summon it. * Lugia - Uses the Ocean Orb to summon it. * Thundurus / Tornadus / Landorus - You use the respective runes to summon each one. (Orange / Green / Blue Rune) * Keldeo - Uses the Rainbow sword to summon it. * Dialga - Uses the Adamant Orb to summon it. * Plakia - Uses the Lustrous Orb) to summon it. * Arceus - Uses Azure Flute to summon it. * Groudon - Uses Red Orb to summon it. * Kyogre- Uses the Blue Orb to summon it. * Registrel / Regirock / Regice - Use your 'Item Core' to summon them. (Ice / rock / steel core) * Victini - Uses Emblem to summon it. * Regigias - Use Orb Regigigas to summon it. * Yveltal - Uses the Destruction Orb to summon it. * Xerneas - Uses Life Orb to summon it. * Zamazenta - Uses the Rusted Shield to summon it. * Zacian - Uses the Rusted Sword to summon him. * Heatran - Uses Magma Core to summon it. * Reshiram - Uses Light Stone to summon it. * Zekrom - Uses Dark Stone to summon it.